domofandomcom-20200214-history
Eversun Event
Mission given by: Chief Detective at X:127 Y:201 in Eversun City Aeria: Oct 8, 2008 - October 11, 2010 ::(was a PK zone between Nov. 12, 2008 and Apr. 1, 2009) GameTribe: Sept 17, 2008 - ended (date unknown) ::Nov 18, 2009 - present Suba Games: May 18th, 2017 - present Speak to the Chief Detective, you will receive a Dragon Death Decree (Aeria)/Prove for Beating the Dragon (GameTribe). After you receive that, enter red "Eversun Event" crystal next to him. You will then enter a second Eversun. There are no NPCs here. To return to the normal Eversun, exit via the red crystal. You cannot exit if there are monsters nearby. Experience loss upon death is 1%. After completion, it takes three hours to reset (it will erroneously say two hours; it might say it closes after that time but there is no point in entering after Heretical Hydra is dead anyway due to all mobs disappearing). Monster waves *Red Fox (Lv20, Fencer, Earth, 38,667HP). 300 killed releases... *Fox (Lv35, Fencer, Metal, 79,692HP). 150 killed releases... *Phantom Fox (Lv50, Fencer, Metal, 145,342HP). 100 killed releases... *Ren the Foxfire (Lv60, Thief, Water, 1,560,000HP)* :Skill: Killing Leaves-Chain (AoE; HP -200 every second, last 30 seconds) :Releases 5 Foxfire Clone (Lv50, Fencer, Water) *Spectral Servant (Lv20, Blademaster, Non-Elemental, 40,703HP). 300 killed releases... *Hellkeeper of Souls (Lv35, Blademaster, Non-Elemental, 83,886HP). 150 killed releases... *Hellkeeper (Lv50, Blademaster, Non-Elemental, 152,992HP). 100 killed releases... *Cyclopean Stone (Lv60, Mercenary, Non-Elemental, 1,950,000HP).* :Skill: Lunatic Breaker (AoE; Speed -50%, A.SPD -30%, M.DEF -30%, DEF -30% last 10 seconds) *Skeleton Soldier (Lv20, Martial Artist, Earth, 44,773HP). 300 killed releases... *Skeleton Guard (Lv35, Martial Artist, Wood, 92,275HP). 150 killed releases... *Skeleton Fighter (Lv50, Martial Artist, Fire, 168,291HP). 100 killed releases... *Skullsaber (Lv60, Blademaster, Metal, 1,326,639HP)* :Skill: Dead Eye (Be Blind, HIT -30%, EVD -20%, last 20 seconds) *These bosses can only be summoned at the same time. This means 100 Phantom Fox kills, 100 Hellkeeper kills, and 100 Skeleton Fighter kills must have been recorded throughout the instance. Bosses Ren the Foxfire, Cyclopean Stone and Skullsaber all appear at once in a cutscene. Ren spawns at the Planetarium, Cyclopean near the exit to Eversun South and Skullsaber near the exit to Eversun North. Upon their defeat, the Heretical Hydra will appear in a cutscene. After the cutscene, you'll need to destroy 3 Serpent Stones in order to do damage to the Hydra. One stone will be located where each of the three bosses were. Each stone has an AoE debuff that persists and refreshes every five seconds. *Serpent Stone Poison (Lv40, Commoner, Non-Elemental, 1,000,000HP), located where Ren the Foxfire was :Skill: Malevolent Miasma (all targets in range will be poisoned for -1000HP every 5 sec, stacks up to 5 times, all direct heals are converted to damage) *Serpent Stone Seal (Lv40, Commoner, Non-Elemental, 1,000,000HP), located where Skullsaber was :Skill: Skill Seal (all targets in range cannot use skills for 30 seconds) *Serpent Stone Solid (Lv40, Commoner, Non-Elemental, 1,000,000HP), located where Cyclopean Stone was :Skill: Striking Seal (all targets in range cannot auto attack for 30 seconds) *'Heretical Hydra' (Lv70, Boss, Fire, 7,136,500HP) :Skill: Blazing Breath (AoE: -500 HP every 5 seconds for 20 seconds) :Skill: Freezing Breath (-80% movement speed, -50% attack speed for 15 seconds) :Skill: Dark Thunder (AoE; cancels all skills for 10 seconds) :Skill: Shadow Bind (AoE; HIT and MHIT -20%, EVD, MEVD -20% last 10 seconds) Rewards Players without the Dragon Death Decree cannot receive a prize. The instance must also be completed to redeem rewards. Regular mobs have a chance to drop Demon Blood, which can be redeemed for a prize. The more Demon Blood you have, the better the prize. 50 Demon Bloods = Lucky Bag The Hydra will drop Hydra Teeth, which can be redeemed for a prize. 15 Demon Bloods and 5 Hydra Teeth = Blue Treasure Chest 30 Demon Bloods and 5 Hydra Teeth = Old Treasure Chest Category:Events Category:Instance quests